Together Once, Together Forever
by white-rosed
Summary: When Lina was 5, she had witnessed both her parent's death and the only person that was there for her was Hiei After Lina's father died, Lina disappeared When Lina turns 16, they meet again, will they remember each other?


A/N: This story is when Hiei and Lina are young...As you can see this is a PROLOGUE. Everyone else will come later on....Also...the prologue is long....and this is only part 1. I will update as soon as possible.  
  
R&R!   
  
Yu Yu Hakusho does not belong to this authoress!!  
  
Title: Together once, Together Forever  
  
Prologue Part 1  
  
A little girl giggled and laughed while running in a small wooded forest. She looked behind her to find a boy gaining on her by each  
  
passing minute and she laughed even harder at his hard expression of determination to catch the girl. She looked back forward  
  
and quickly lept up on the tree tops and jumped tree to tree. The boy however stayed on the ground and ran. The girl ran and  
  
ran until she came upon a clearing. She masked her ki and hid in a branch and waited.   
  
The boy was quite alarmed that the girl's ki disappeared and strained hard on finding her ki. When he reached the clearing he look-  
  
ed around for anything out of the ordinary. The girl just couldn't help but giggle to let her presence give way. The boy smirked and  
  
disappeared to appear right next to her. She was so surprised she fell from the tree and landed on the hard but soft ground. The boy  
  
laughed out loud and came down from the tree. The girl eyed him with a glare and pushed herself off the ground with a pout.  
  
The boy looked at her with a glint in his eyes and stepped close behind her to close the gap between them. He looked at the   
  
ground and saw a flower. He picked the flower and tucked it in the girl's hair. The girl turned around with a smile plastered on her   
  
face. She took the boy's hand and they went home happily together.  
  
.  
  
A young woman was in the kitchen of her house making supper when the two children ran into the house. The woman smiled at them and went back to working on making the food. The two children didn't pay attention to the woman until she stopped making the food and stood patiently in front of them.  
  
"Hiei, you should get home before your mother worries about you. You can come by to play with Lina tomorrow."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," the boy replied. He smiled at the girl and left without a single word.  
  
"Kaasan," the girl looked at the woman, "when is otousan going to come home? Is the war over yet?"  
  
"I'm afraid not yet, sweet. He won't be home for a while so don't fret about it ok?"  
  
"Hai, kaasan."  
  
They silently set dinner and ate quietly then finished the dishes. Lina went outside with her mother on the porch and looked at the stars. She wondered if her father was looking at the very same stars as she was.  
  
.(elsewhere)  
  
A tall brawny man enters a small man-made tent and bows infront of somewhat short man.  
  
"The enemy has retreated. We still have a lot of our men saved and we can prepare for another attack on them."  
  
"We will wait until they come-" the man cut off when there were screaming outside of the tent. A skinny man came into the tent.  
  
"The enemy has made a surprise attack!! We must retreat! The have killed more than half of our-" the man was also cut off when a sword's tip was visible sticking out from his abdomen. The short and brawny man was alert and grabbed their swords.   
  
They ran out of the tent and looked about them. There were only people lying on the ground dead or alive groaning. The short man bit his bottom lip until it was bleeding and took a step forward when a sharp ninja star whizzed passed his ear. He looked quickly behind him to find the brawny man on the ground with the star wedged in his forehead and a look of shock. There was a piece of paper stuck to the star. He carefully took the paper and opened it cautiously.  
  
You have lost so surrender to us and we will make your death quick and  
  
slick  
  
Your family will die if you do not surrender and come to the Dark Caverns   
  
alone  
  
We'll enjoy killing you  
  
Enjoy the rest of your life!  
  
(A/N: I know, kind of corny....i'm not very good at these things....)  
  
The man ripped the paper into shreads with his hands and looked at his surroundings. He could not believe that the enemy could take out his men in mearly a few minutes. He looked up at the stars, "Lina, Yumi, I love you and don't ever forget that. I will always be in your heart even if I am not there with you by your side in person. Good-bye..."  
  
.  
  
Lina jerked awake in her position beside her mother. Her mother awoke slowly.   
  
"Mother, did you hear that?" Lina whispered.  
  
The woman nodded. Her eyes brimmed with tears and she closed her eyes to stop them from falling but they fell anyway. Lina recalled what the voice had said. It sounded like a man.  
  
Lina, Yumi, I love you and don't ever forget that. I will always be in your heart even if I am not there with you by your side in person. Good-bye...  
  
"Mother, was that father?"  
  
Her mother opened her eyes slowly and looked at her daughter straight in the eye. Then after a pause, she nodded slowly. Lina fell quiet and tried to comfort her mother. She looked calm but inside of her she was screaming, 'What do you mean good-bye? Aren't you coming back? Where are you? Won't we be a family soon?' her head was swarming with questions and she tried hard to concentrate. Her mother stood up and Lina stood up with her. They walked hand in hand outside and sat on the porch steps. They looked up at the stars and the each silently prayed. Even though Lina was young, she understood what was going on and prayed that her father would come back soon.  
  
Lina quickly looked at her mother. She was still praying. Lina was sure she had heard and felt a presence. It wasn't only one person. It was a group of people. Then she heard it, whispering, it would have sounded like the wind but she knew better.  
  
"Come out now! I know your hiding there!" when Yumi heard Lina call out, she was wide alert. She looked to the side where there was a rustle of bushes. She quickly shielded Lina and bit her lip hard.   
  
A tall man messy haired man came out of the bushes. He was wearing a gi and hakama with a red band on his forehead. Some other people came out of the bushes as well with a red band on their foreheads.   
  
Lina became nervous but she didn't show any emotion on her smooth face.   
  
"We were ordered to have you killed and this very night you will die," the tall man said with a rough and deep voice. He had a sword on his belt. He pulled the sword by its hilt and with a gleam and a shing sound of the sword, the sword was pointed at Yumi.  
  
Yumi outstretched her hand towards the house and a sword came bursting through the walls. It had a silver dragon carved on the hilt and words written on the flat part of the sword. It said, 'To my daughter forever protecting her.' The metal was thin but it looked menacing and it shined in the moonlight giving off an 'if you cross swords with me, you will feel my wrath' aura. Yumi glared at the man and took her position that looked like a chinese style and put her sword above her head, her knees bent.   
  
"Lina get out of here as fast as you can. You don't have to worry about me, I will be with you when I finish off these men." Yumi whispered so that only she could hear. Lina knowing the situation nodded and edged away from her mother. The men didn't notice Lina's leave, too intent on the woman in front of them.  
  
The tall man let one of the men fight her. She knew she wouldn't make it but she tried with determination. The first man almost reached her level but not quite. He was very precise with his movements but she injured him and he lay on the ground. Yumi only recieved a small cut on her cheek.  
  
Meanwhile, Lina edged slowly to the edge of the forest where she could still see what was going on. She slowly lowered her ki so as to let her mother know she was far away. Once she lowered about seven-eighths of her ki, she stopped lowering it and preceeded on watching her mother fight.   
  
The second man matched her level but she knew she could beat him still. With one more graceful sweep she sent him flying into a nearby tree and through two more. Yumi smirked lightly. She had recieved a bit more cuts and a few bruises but she slightly panted. The third man, she knew she couldn't take but she fought anyway. She couldn't just run, they would catch her. So she would fight and be killed rather than to just be assassinated. A few minutes after fighting the third man, she was beginning to get tired and was panting heavily.  
  
Lina watched with a heavy heart at her mother fighting. She couldn't take it but she watched anyway. Tears rolled down her face slowly and her vision blurred slightly. She wiped her tears in hast and continued to watch. She told herself to not cry and succeeded into not crying. Suddenly her eyes were glued to her mother. She didn't notice that dawn was approaching.  
  
When the man made an attempt to kill Yumi in one attack, she dodged but not quickly enough for she got a shallow gash on her right arm. She invisibly winced and attacked from below and pushed her sword upwards. The man jumped back and avoided the attack. Then once gaining balance he swiftly attacked her from the back. She jumped over him backwards, her head pointing to the ground but before she landed, the man attacked her from the the side and recieved a long gash on her left arm. Yumi winced visibly but tried not to show any pain. She heaved and panted heavily. She was getting tired by the second and her vision was beginning to blur but she stood tall and proud and charged once recovering. The man was too fast and had somehow went behind her and was holding the blade to her neck. The man looked at the tall messy haired man awaiting orders. The man nodded. The man turned around and plunged his sword past him side into Yumi's back and was sticking visibly in her stomach. She looked in front of her with wide eyes as she slowly callapsed to the ground.  
  
Lina couldn't take it anymore. She was about to run to her mother when a hand held her back. She turned around with a tear streaked face and anger burned in her eyes. She found it to be Hiei. His face was calm but in his eyes she could see that he was sad, angry, and depressed all at the same time. She looked at him with a confuse face.  
  
"Not yet. Wait a little bit more. Once they start to leave."  
  
Lina didn't want to cry anymore so she stopped sniffing and waited until they were about to leave. She dashed out and grabbed her mother's sword. She pointed it upwards and looked up. Everyone turned to her but was blinded by a bright light. Lina screamed out her rage and anger. She started to levitate and she was crackling with electricity around her. The men were suddenly afraid. She was powerful and they had never experianced that much power she possessed.   
  
"You will die. You will all die. I will avenge my mother!" a voice said. Hiei stepped back surprise in his eyes but his face was calm.  
  
"I will end this war," the voice continued, anger and venom filled in each word. Even though Lina's mouth wasn't moving they knew it was from her.   
  
The men were rooted in their spots with horror written on their face. Lina raised the sword and she attacked the men without moving from where she was in the air. Immediately they disintegreted into dust. Lina powered down and almost fell to the ground but Hinoji caught her. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He picked her up and went to the village towards his home, which had seen light at a far distance. The people wondered who could possessed that much power but kept their thoughts to themselves.  
  
.  
  
The short man went his way towards the Dark Caverns from his headquarters. All he brought with him were his sword and a little bag of food for the journey. That night he rested on a high tree branch. He slept lightly but kept himself alert. Even though he slept lightly he had a dream.  
  
Dream  
  
A little girl with a young woman was standing and looking at the stars when the little looked towards her right and shouted, "Come out now! I know your hiding there!"   
  
There was a rustle of bushes and a tall man messy haired man came out of the bushes. He was wearing a gi and hakama with a red band on his forehead. Some other people came out of the bushes as well with a red band on their foreheads.   
  
Both the woman and the girl didn't show any emotion on their smooth face but he saw that they were becoming nervous in their eyes.   
  
"We were ordered to have you killed and this very night you will die," the tall man said with a rough and deep voice. He had a sword on his belt. He pulled the sword by its hilt and with a gleam and a shing sound of the sword, the sword was pointed at Yumi.  
  
The woman outstretched her hand towards the house and a sword came bursting through the walls. It had a silver dragon carved on the hilt and words written on the flat part of the sword. It said, 'To my daughter forever protecting her.' The metal was thin but it looked menacing and it shined in the moonlight giving off an 'if you cross swords with me, you will feel my wrath' aura. Yumi glared at the man and took her position that looked like a chinese style and put her sword above her head, her knees bent.   
  
"Lina get out of here as fast as you can. You don't have to worry about me, I will be with you when I finish off these men," the man heard the woman whisper so that only the girl could hear. The girl nodded and edged away from her mother. The men didn't notice Lina's leave, too intent on the woman in front of them. The tall man raised his hand and flicked it. One man came out front and readied himself. The woman's face showed full determination. The first man he observed almost reached her level but not quite. He was ver precise with his movements but she injured him and he lay on the floor. The woman only recieved a small cut on her cheek.  
  
The second man matched her level but the man knew she could beat him. With one more graceful sweep she sent him flying into a nearby tree and through two more. The woman smirked lightly. She had received a bit more cuts and a few bruises but she slightly panted. A few minutes after fighting the third man, he noted that she was beginning to get tired and was panting heavily.  
  
When the man made an attempt to kill Yumi in one attack, she dodged but not quickly enough for she got a shallow gash on her right arm. She invisibly winced and attacked from below and pushed her sword upwards. The man jumped back and avoided the attack. Then once gaining balance he swiftly attacked her from the back. She jumped over him backwards, her head pointing to the ground but before she landed, the man attacked her from the the side and recieved a long gash on her left arm. The woman winced visibly She heaved and panted heavily. The man was too fast and had somehow went behind her and was holding the blade to her neck. The man looked at the tall messy haired man. The man nodded. The man turned around and plunged his sword past his side into the woman's back, the sword sticking visibly out her stomach. She looked in front of her with wide eyes as she slowly collapsed to the ground.  
  
end dream  
  
The man woke up suddenly, his fists clenched. He knew that the woman was Yumi, his wife. They had killed her. But hoped that her daughter was ok. He had seen her escape without much attention.   
  
"Yumi..." the man looked at the sky and pray that her soul would reach a peaceful place where she could sleep. Tears almost reached his eyes but he held them back.  
  
He jumped down from the tree and quickly headed towards his doom. Where he knew he wouldn't last long just like his wife. As he ran he silently prayed for Lina.  
  
.  
  
Shirozu was lying on a futon in Hiei's room. Hiei was gripping Lina's hand begging for her to wake up. While she was sleeping, she had a dream.   
  
Dream  
  
A woman appeared in front of Lina's vision. She immediately knew it was her mother. Her eyes lit up.  
  
"Mother!"   
  
The woman smiled and nodded. She looked at Shirozu and spoke, "I have news for you Shirozu. You're father is headed towards the Dark Caverns to fight the enemy alone. You are to accompany him as well as Hinoji. Once you wake up you must hurry and go to the taverns. You must kill the enemy and make sure none survive. It is the only this land will be at peace again."  
  
The girl nodded slowly. She watched as her mother started to fade away into nothing. Soon she was engulfed by a darkness.   
  
end dream  
  
Lina opened her eyes slowly as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. She felt something i her hands and looked down. She found Hiei asleep with his hands holding hers, his head on her lap. She smiled and tried to get up without waking Hiei. She looked around her and found that she was at Hinoji's house in the village. When she turned her attention down to where Hiei was sleeping on her lap, she smiled and gently stroked his cheek. It was soft under her fingers and she felt a tingly feeling go down her spine. She traced her fingers along his face still smiling.   
  
Then Hiei started to stir and he slowly opened his eyes feeling something on his cheek. He looked to find Lina looking out the window with her hand on his cheek. When she looked at him, he closed his eyes and pretended to sleep. He felt her intense gaze and felt her fingers tracing his cheek. Then she sighed quietly. She looked at him for a minute more before saying, "I know your awake. You don't have to pretend."  
  
Hiei smiled and opened his eyes to come in contact with Lina's eyes. They held the gaze until Hiei broke the gaze and got up. Lina got up with him. They moved slowly and opened the door to find a man and a yound woman leaning against the door. They fell forward but Hiei and Lina stepped aside to avoid physical contact. Hiei growled under his breath and Shirozu smiled sweetly at them with a sweatdrop.   
  
R&R please if you like it. ::smile:: 


End file.
